The Sailing of the Dawn Treader
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: This is my verison of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. This time, all the Pevensie children go back. No Eustace, all Suspian. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New story! I like this one WAY better then the other one ( Summer of my Life) so, I'll probably have chapters up faster for this story, since I actually enjoy writing it. Mmk, here ya go.**

"I can't believe we're stuck here." Lucy complained for the thousandth time. We were laying down on one of the beds in our tiny room. Mum and dad went to America, and left all us kids at our Aunt and Uncles. It sucks.

"The least we can do is _try_ to enjoy ourselves." I replied, flipping onto my back, and propping myself up on my elbows. I looked from Lucy to the bleak white-ish walls, the only color in the room being that of the bedspread and a painting on the wall.

Peter and Edmund walked in just then. "This sucks! We have to share a room with Useless and his smelly bugs. He just locked us out!" Edmund shouted, sitting on the other bed.

"Yeah, at least you two get a room to yourselves." Peter added. I sighed, and said,

"I guess so," Lucy got up from the bed and walked over to the painting. "Maybe we should all go into town later, to get out of this house." I continued.

"Guys," Lucy spoke up. "Doesn't this ship look familiar?" I got up and went to her side. The painting was of the ocean, with one loan ship sailing on it.

"It does look very Narnian." I remarked with a smile. Peter and Ed came to glance at it.

"It looks like the water's actually moving." Peter stated quietly. Just then, a gentle breeze blew in our faces, causing our hair to blow. I gasped at the same time Lucy did.

Water started spraying out all over us, first just mist, but then it was pouring from the painting.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, noticing that the water was rising in the room. Soon in was up to my waist, then we were swimming in it.

"Susan!" Lucy shouted as she went under. When I went under, I started looking for Lucy, but the bed sheet floated in front of me and I had to flail backwards.

My lungs were screaming for air, and I started swimming for the surface, but it seemed to be taking forever. Finally my head broke the surface and I noticed that my other siblings were above the water now.

"Look out!" Lucy shouted, I looked over to see the ship from the picture heading towards us, we started to swim out of the way, when four or five people dived off the ship, into the water.

My hair was in my face, so I went under real quick to push it back. As I was under someone's arm snaked around my waist, and pulled me fast above the water. I coughed a little and turned to see who my savor was.

"Susan?" Caspian's familiar voice exclaimed from beside me.

"Caspian?" I choked out, looking back to see him. We shared a smile before I heard Lucy ask,

"We're _ALL_ back in Narnia?"

"Yes, you are!" Caspian answered. A young-ish man was helping Lucy stay afloat.

"Dang, the men must've gotten hotter while we were gone!" She shouted, looking to the young man behind her. He chuckled, and then we all started towards the boat. Lucy and her young man went first, standing on a platform and gripping the rope on the sides. They were lifted up to the deck.

"You go next!" Peter said from behind Cas and I. The lift was dropped back in the water and Caspian helped me over to it. We stood on it, and Caspian grabbed the rope with one hand while firmly holding on to my waist with the other.

"Hold on tight," He commanded. I grabbed the rope, and then we were hoisted up.

A Minotaur came and helped me off. I looked around quickly for Lucy, seeing her wrapped in a towel. Caspian jumped down next to me, and wrapped his arm back around my waist, pulling me in for a quick hug.

"I cannot believe you are here!" He exclaimed as he let me out of the hug.

"It's so good to see you again." I replied. We walked over to Lucy, and he hugged her too.

"How much time has passed here?" She asked as he let go of her.

"Only three years," He answered as Peter and Edmund came walking up next to us. "Pete, Ed!" He exclaimed, shaking their hands.

"Hello Cas, I'm glad to see you're still alive." Edmund said, smiling.

"I am glad that I am alive, as well." He replied with a laugh. "Come, I think it's time to fill you in." He gestured for them to go towards the front of the ship. Lucy went in front of me, and as I passed, Caspian looked at me with a smile. We walked to the others that were waiting near a door. Caspian told us to stay there while he ran up a few steps that lead to the bridge.

"Ship mates," he shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome our castaways… The Kings and Queens of Old!" Everyone cheered and he jumped down from the stairs, and led us into the room.

We all stood in the center of a medium sized room. There was a bed off to the right, and a wardrobe off to the left. I noted my bow and arrows in a glass case near the bed. I looked towards the wardrobe and saw Peter's sword and shield, Lucy's cordial and dagger in a little chest, and Ed's torch.

"Hey," Edmund said accusingly, pointing towards his torch. Caspian laughed.

"Ah, yes. I kept all your belongings with me. Here," He walked over and grabbed Ed's torch, tossing it to him.

"Thanks," Edmund said, clicking the light on. Cas grabbed Peter's sword and gave it to him, and then presented Lucy with her things.

"My cordial!" She squealed, taking the objects. Then he walked over to my bow and arrows. I followed. He lifted up the glass case, and handed me the quiver full of arrows. I ran my hand over my initials.

"I never thought I'd see these again." I said distantly.

"Here," Caspian replied, pulling my attention back to the now. He walked over to a little cabinet near the wardrobe, and grabbed my horn. I smiled as he handed it to me. I looked up from the horn to him, to see him watching me intently.

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head a little.

"No problem." He responded.

"Um, not to interrupt, but…" Peter broke in, causing us to look away from each other. Caspian suddenly realized we were all still dripping wet.

"Right, let me get us some dry clothes."

**Pretty fast paced, huh? Please review to tell me what'cha think!**

**S.R.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian left Lucy and I in his room while he showed Peter and Edmund where they could get changed. When he came back he said,

"Now, since there are no women aboard, there is not any women's clothing. All I can give you is the smallest male clothing. I'm sorry," He finished, handing Lucy and I each a pair of men's pants and men's shirts.

"It's alright; they'll do." I replied.

"Also, we have some small boots." He added, setting the boots that were in his hands on the ground.

"Thank you, Caspian." Lucy said politely. He bowed his head slightly, before leaving us to change. Lucy turned to me.

"Su, I do not want to wear men's clothing. It'll be too baggy. We'll look so unattractive." I sighed. I looked around the room. I noticed that there were a few drawers in the cabinet, and I went and pulled them open. In one, I found a pair of scissors and a needle and thread. I held them up with a smirk.

"Put the pants on Lu, I've got an idea." And with that, I pulled the pants in close to her legs, so they showed more of her figure.

Next, she put the shirt on. It was pretty baggy, and didn't do her justice. I tapped the scissors against my lips, thinking. I glanced over towards Caspian's wardrobe. I walked over and opened it up. I looked through the shirts until I found what I was looking for.

"Oh, Su, you're a genius!" Lucy exclaimed as I wrapped the belt around her torso, making her waist look tinnier.

It took me about five more minutes to do the same to my clothes, and then soon, we put on the boots. "What about our hair?" Lucy asked as she pulled her hair out of its pony-tail.

"We'll leave it down to dry." I announced, pulling my own hair out. It had been a year since our last trip to Narnia, and in that time, I grew my hair out. It comes to my low back. Lucy's hair falls to about the middle of her back, as it did then.

We walked out onto the deck, earning glances from the crew. We were told to meet Caspian and the boys in the Map Room, where he'd tell us what had happened in our absence. A very friendly crew member showed us to the room eagerly. We smiled appreciably, and walked in.

Caspian, Edmund, and Peter, along with another man who I supposed to be Drinian, the captain, stood waiting. Caspian just looked at us, while Edmund said,

"So that's what took you so long." He rolled his eyes, and Caspian seemed to snap out of whatever was holding him.

"You are very good with a needle." He pointed out.

"Well, years of tending to battle wounds and ripped clothes really do pay off." I responded, spreading my arms to gesture to the outfits.

"So, let's get on with the story!" Lucy said excitedly. Caspian smiled at her and he showed us all over to a table with a map on it.

He then told us about how they had defeated the Giants of the North, and fought some guys in the desert. (A/N I don't remember what the name of the tribe is.)

"Now there is peace in Narnia. And so I have set out to fulfill the promise I made on my coronation day. We are sailing out to look for the Seven Lost Lords. My Uncle banished them when he took over. They were my father's most trusted allies, and his closest friends. I intend to find out what happened to them." He finished, looking at a wall of seven sketches. The men in the sketches looked very Telmarine, indeed. Some even resembled Caspian.

"And what if they're all dead?" Peter asked, leaning against the table. Caspian turned around.

"Then I know that they are all dead." He shrugged.

"So, if there is peace across Narnia," Edmund started up after a second of silence. "And there are no battles to be fought, why are we here?"

"I have been wondering that myself." Caspian replied.

"Maybe it's because we are needed here." Lucy said, looking around at us all.

"But, still… Peter and I aren't supposed to be here." I replied, my forehead crinkling in distress.

"Maybe you are." Drinian said, talking for the first time.

"I still wonder—," Peter started to say, but was cut off by the door bursting open. Reepicheep stood there, his tail whipping around. When he saw us he smiled.

"I heard rumors that you were here. I came looking as soon as I did. I can't believe you are here! Majesties," He said, pulling his sword out and placing it over his chest, he bowed to us.

"Reep, it's so good to see you again! How've you been?" Lucy asked, kneeling down to be more level with him.

"I have been great, better now that you all are here, but, great all the same. How have you been? I have missed you dearly, and so has our dear little friend, Trumpkin."

"Oh, Trumpkin! How is he? Where is he?" She asked, puzzled by his absence, sense he is Caspian's friend.

"I left him in charge of the kingdom," Caspian cut in, smiling.

"Oh, really? He must be pretty happy." Lucy said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Be ready for some change in the kingdom when you get back." Edmund said, laughing slightly.

"Oh yes, I've already prepared for the worst." Caspian agreed.

We talked with them for, apparently, hours. When we came out of the room, back onto the main deck, the sun was gone and the stars were bright in the sky.

"Oh, sleeping arrangements!" Caspian exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Susan, Lucy, you will take my room." Lucy and I started to protest, saying it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. "Peter, Ed, and I will be bunking below deck with the crew." He finished.

"I will show you two the way!" Reep exclaimed, leading Ed and Pete off.

"I will help you two get settled." Caspian said warmly, taking us back into the State Room (aka his room). He basically just showed us around a bit more, you know, where the lu is and all.

"Thank you Cassie!" Lucy hugged his with a smile. He groaned.

"Who told you about that nickname?" He asked her, as he let her out of the hug.

"Reep." She stated with a smile. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Never tell where you get your information, Lu. You could seriously get Reepicheep in some trouble." I told her, shaking my head.

"Well, Reepicheep told Edmund first. Then, Ed told me. So, technically I learned it from Edmund." She explained.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt them…yet." Caspian said, narrowing his eyes playfully. Lucy and I giggled, and then told him goodnight.

We got dressed into the provided night clothes. For Lucy and I, it was just the biggest shirts they had on the ship. They were long enough to be night gowns. We were laying in Caspian's bed, when I realized we were _laying in_ _Caspian's bed_!

"Oh my gosh Lucy, we're sleeping in Caspian's bed." I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, don't flip out. It's not like he's sleeping in it with us." She said with her back to me.

"Still…" I replied. She just yawned and told me to go to sleep. I rolled over, and smelled the pillow. It smelled just like Caspian. Warm, sweet, and like… well, warmth. I don't know if I can describe it. It's a very nice smell, and it's very comforting.

Soon, I had drifted to sleep…

I woke up, probably around four, because through the doors that lead out to a small balcony, I could see the water glowing from the sun rising. I climbed out of bed and walked out onto the main deck. I went up to the front of the ship to watch the sun rise.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, jumped slightly, and turned around to see Caspian, in all his glory. I smiled at him.

"Morning, you scared me there." I remarked, as he came and stood next to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He replied, looking at me.

"It's fine…" I trailed off, turning to look back out at the water. "Beautiful…" I stated, staring at the sun rise.

"Yes, beautiful…" I noticed that he was still staring at me, as he said this. He hadn't even looked at the sunrise. I turned and faced him with a smirk.

"You look so grown up now," I pointed out, after a brief silent stare.

"It's been three years." He replied, tucking a piece of my hair that had blown across my face behind my ear.

"I missed you," I whispered as his hand rested on my neck.

"I missed you, too…" He replied, stepping closer to me. Unconsciously, I leaned in to kiss him. He met me half way, and my eyes fluttered closed. Just as our lips touched, the man in the crow's nest shouted,

"Land ho!"

**So, what'cha think? I'd love for you to tell me. You know, like, in a review. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**S.R.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. The one after this will be posted the 27 and then the updates will almost always be on Fridays. Enjoy! :)**

We all stood on deck, while Caspian looked through a telescope to see the Island better.

"Aren't the Lone Islands Narnian Islands still?" I asked as Cas passed the telescope.

"Yes, of course." Caspian replied.

"Then why aren't there any Narnian flags?" I pointed out. Peter took the telescope from me and looked at the Island.

"She's right; no flags." He stated. Peter passed it on to Ed, and he looked through, then said,

"We should prepare some of the men and go out there." Caspian and Peter nodded in agreement. Caspian called for the dinghy's to be readied, and Lucy, Ed, Peter, Reep, Caspian, and I all decided to go with another boat of men.

We started towards the Island, and the feeling of unease started to spread. "Susan," Lucy whispered to me. "What do you think happened here?" She asked as we got close enough to see the abandoned streets and docks.

"I—I don't know… I suppose we'll find out." I answered as we docked the boats and climbed out.

"Where do you think all the people are?" Peter asked as we stood there, staring at the city.

"There is only one way to find out," Caspian replied. "Reep, if we are not back by dawn, send a party."

With that said, the four of us and Caspian set off into the city. It was like a ghost town. The windows and doors were boarded up, and there was no noise except that of the wind whistling through the empty streets.

We headed towards the town hall, to see when the last ship came in, and when the last ship went out. We stood outside the door for a second and then Peter pushed it open. Edmund, Cas, and Pete went first, with Lucy and I coming in last. I had already pulled out an arrow and strung it on my bow. Just in case.

We walked towards the end of the long, dark room, and came to the log.

"What are all these names for?" Lucy asked as we looked down at the book.

"And why are they crossed out?" Edmund added. After each name was a number, all in the hundreds.

"Slave trading." Caspian announced. And just as he did, the door at the front swung closed with a bang, and men dropped down from the ceiling. The boys pulled out there swords, along with Lu, and I shot down the first man. I decided that at such close range, the bow would do no good, so I just started stabbing men with my arrows. I hadn't been paying attention to Lucy like I should have, since this was her first battle.

She screamed, and we all turned towards her just as a man yelled stop.

She had a dagger to her throat, and the man held her hands behind her back.

"Don't move unless you want this pretty little thing to bleed out all over the place." He said in a deep rough voice. I narrowed my eyes.

I could take him down with one shot. The bloody arrow in my hand was itching to be strung to the bow. I glanced to Peter, and he seemed to sense what I was going to do, because he shook his head no.

"Drop your weapons." We listened and soon, my hands were behind my back, and the boys' arms were being tied. The men started to drag Lucy and I away, and Lu let out a shriek.

"Caspian!" I shouted as I thrashed against the hold on my arms. He fought to try to get away from the men, as did Peter and Edmund.

"Susan!" He shouted back. It was no use though, the more they struggled the more agitated the men got. The last thing I saw before they dragged us out was a man hitting Caspian over the head with his sword.

They took us through the town that seemed emptier then before. We were taken more towards the heart of town, when I started to see more people. They marched us through a building where we were presented to a man.

"See if we can get 500 for each." He said after circling us both. "I think you'll be worth more then that…" He said to me, stroking my face. I pulled away.

"Do you know who you are talking to? I am your queen!" I spit at the man.

"As am I!" Lucy shouted. We were being held down, and when she thrashed against the bonds she fell to her knees.

"Well, that's funny, 'cause it looks like your bowing down to me." He replied, earning a laugh from all the men in the room. They took us away then, out to a wall where people were chained up.

They sat us down and but a collar type thing around our necks, and chained our hands down.

"Susan… What do we do?" Lucy asked as we were left. I looked around nervously, calculating chances of escape.

"We'll be fine… we just have to sit tight."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ooh, hey. Yeah, I didn't realize that yesterday was Friday until I realized I didn't have school today. Sorry the update is a day late! **

Caspian's POV

I kicked at the door one more time, hoping to bust it open, without success. I yelled in frustration. "It's not use boy, you can't get out." A voice came out of the darkness. I exchanged a look with Peter and Edmund.

"Who is there?" I called out, looking around.

"No one of importance… just a voice inside my head." The voice replied. Just then, a man with a long white beard and hair to match came walking out of the shadows. I recognized his face a little.

"Lord Bern," I stated, walking towards him. He sat on the ground and said,

"I haven't been called that in a long time."

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked. I nodded. I kneeled down before him to get a better look.

"You remind me of a king I once knew…" He told me, his eyes sad.

"That man was my father." I replied, smiling.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm sorry!" He cried out. He started to fall backwards, so I grabbed his arms.

"It's alright; we'll get out of here." I said to him. Edmund was standing by a window when he called,

"Uh… guys." I stood up and Peter and I went to the window. Looking down, I could see Lucy and Susan chained up to a wall. The sight made my blood boil. Other people along the wall were being unchained, and taken into a carriage. A man ran after the carriage yelling to a woman sitting in it. A young girl was chasing after him, and the carriage. He yelled something else and then stopped running, grabbing the little girl to stop her as well. He held the little girl, and then I turned my attention to the carriage. The people were being loaded in boats.

"Where are they taking them?" Peter asked Lord Bern.

"Just keep watching." He replied. We kept watching. A mist came in, and the people in the boats started screaming… When the mist cleared, the boats and the people in them were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked, terrified.

"You see what happens; you either get sold… or sacrificed to the mist." Lord Bern answered. The first and only thought that came to my mind then was Susan. I had to save her before it was too late. Just then, the cell door was opened, and we were chained up and led out.

Susan's POV

"Get up, come on," A man said as he took me and Lucy by the chains around our necks and led us up to the podium where they were selling people. The whole thing was unbearable to watch. He shoved me to a man that was standing just behind the podium, and stood Lucy on a little box.

"How much for this little treasure? Starting bid 500! Come on now, she'd make a good wife… I'm sure she's good for a lot of things. She's smart too… Come on now! Starting bid 500… 550, we have 550… 600… 650… 660!" He started counting off. When the bidding stopped at 670 he shouted, "Come on now; look at this fine young girl! She could satisfy all your needs!" It was when he said that that I really lost it. I smashed my heal on the foot of the man holding me. He screamed out in pain, and as he let go of me and reached down for his foot, I elbowed him in the nose. He cried out in pain again, and I ran at the man selling Lucy. I noticed in the crowd that Reepicheep and Drinian were there, a long with other Narnians. I heard Caspian's battle cry too, from quite some distance.

The metal band keeping my hands together worked perfectly to smash the man who tried to sell Lucy in the face. He was so stunned and unprepared that he fell back, onto the ground. I jumped on his leg, snapping it. He cried out, and just as two other men started coming at me, I ran to Lucy and shouted for her to move. We jumped off the podium and ran toward Reep. He used his sword to undo Lucy's chains while I kicked a man down. He undid mine and I thanked him. Lucy and I were tossed swords from a near by Minotaur. We stood back to back to fight.

This time I paid more attention to Lucy. We fought together, and ended up taking down close to twenty men.

The battle was over before it really began. The townspeople had joined in with the fighting, and when it was over there were cries of joy and victory all around.

Peter and Edmund and Caspian ran up to Lucy and I. We got hugs from them all, and Caspian kissed my cheek.

"It's about time you got here!" I scolded them playfully. "Lucy and I had to rescue ourselves."

"It just goes to show that we don't need you three anymore," Lucy joined in on the teasing. "We're not damsels in distress anymore." We smirked and slapped each other a high five.

"Well, boys, I guess we aren't needed after all." Peter said, sighing.

"I guess not… Too bad, I kind of had a thing for the damsel in distress." Caspian said with a smirk of his own.

"Ooh, I guess this isn't going to work out anymore." I replied, stepping away from him.

"Whoa, I never said that I didn't like the women who can save herself!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him, kissing my cheek. I laughed and Lucy went, "Aw…" while Edmund groaned.

"Oh, I forgot to say that we have found one of the seven Lords. Lord Bern," Caspian announced as we paraded through the town with our new supplies.

"One down, six to go!" Lucy said. We headed back towards our boats when Lord Bern—Caspian pointed him out—came running up to us.

"King Caspian, this is for you." He handed him a sword covered in some type of white muck that was crusted on it. "It was made in your Golden Age." He said, looking at Edmund. "It is very powerful. Aslan himself was said to have had it made by the fauns." Caspian took the sword and said his thanks. As we walked away, Caspian stopped Edmund.

"Here, this is for you." He handed Edmund the sword and Edmund took it with wide eyes.

"Thanks Cas…" Caspian nodded in recognition.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this. I liked writing it. And, uh, that's about it. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

We all got back on board the Dawn Treader and were greeted warmly by the crew. It was going to be a long sail to our next destination, and now that we had replenished our food, everyone was looking forward to it.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, I climbed of bed and went to the front of the ship, standing behind the Dragon head at the front.

"Couldn't sleep?" A very familiar voice came from behind me. I smiled as Caspian came and leaned on the railing next to me.

"Something like that…" I replied, staring down into the water. He grabbed my chin gently, and lifted my face up to look at him.

"You scared me today," He stated as he dropped his hand. I tilted my hand in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw those people being sacrificed to the mist, in that second, the only thing I could think about was you. How I had to get to you, to save you. I can not lose you again." His eyes looked blank and sad as he said this.

"It's not like I wanted to leave." I stated, trying to hold back the wave of emotion. "I had no choice. If I could have, I would have stayed with you."

He just kept staring into my eyes. We both couldn't think of anything else to be said. After what seemed like forever, he pulled me into a hug, holding me against his chest tightly.

"You came back… that obviously means something." He said into my hair.

"I don't want to think about it, but I can't help myself. I just keep wondering when we are going to have to leave again…" I whispered, hiding myself in his chest.

"Maybe you won't have to this time. You weren't supposed to come back, but you did. Maybe it's because you are not suppose to leave."

"It's a nice thought… We need to find Aslan. I need to talk to him." I pulled back slightly, so I could look up at him, and he leaned down and kissed me. Slowly and softly, before he pulled back. I rested my forehead against his chin, and he kissed my head.

"I love you," He whispered, so quietly, I thought for a second that it was just my imagination.

"I love you," I said back, wishing that this moment would never end.

**Sorry this is so short! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this is also short. **

The next Island we are heading to is The Island of Voices. It's a two week sail, if we have good winds. The first day was filled with things to do, and Lucy and I explored the ship while the boys were shown the run of things. It had been over thirteen hundred years since they had run a ship, so they were thankful for the refresher.

The next day was tedious. It seemed we never moved, for all day the only thing we saw on all sides was the water. The winds weren't kind either. The men had to row, taking shifts all day, until we finally got a gentle breeze.

There was a knew addition to the crew, a man who's wife was taken to the mist. He wanted to come to look for her. He left his daughter behind— or so we thought. She turned out to be hiding in a barrel, and was welcomed warmly and spent most of her time with Lucy and I.

It was funny to see Lucy take on the big sister role. The three of us were sitting together on the fifth day that had little wind, near the railing. Lucy and Gael were sitting on the floor, sewing, while I was looking at the water.

"Queen Susan, Queen Susan…" The water Princesses were calling for me. Back in the days of old I would swim with them, and the mermaids.

"Alright! That's it, I can't take it anymore. I'm going in!" I shouted while pulling off my boots and socks. The crew was looking on with interest, amused by the fact that I was going overboard.

"Let's all go!" Lucy suggested, dropping her needle work.

"I don't know how to swim." Gael said with wide eyes.

"Well, we'll show you how!" I exclaimed before I climbed up onto the railing. My toes curled around the edge.

"Susan?" Edmund called. I turned to see Peter, Caspian and him standing up on the bridge, watching with confused faces. I gave them a wink, and then dove off. I broke through the water, making no splash, and was greeted by the Princesses. Lucy and Gael were lowered down, since Gael didn't know how to swim.

The water Princesses helped keep Gael afloat while we showed her basic backstrokes and arm movements. Soon, she was swimming around like a pro.

"You know my favorite thing about swimming," I said to Lucy as we floated on our backs. "Is that it feels like flying. You're as weightless as air." I closed my eyes, and then heard a splash. My eyes flew open, and a looked around. Something out in the distance had disturbed the water.

"Run, Run, Go, Go!" The water Princesses airy voices carried to us before they disappeared.

I saw something swimming towards us. "Lucy, get her out of the water!" I shouted, struggling to move towards Gael and Lu. Shouts from above asking us if we were alright started, and I could see Remy's dad at the edge of the boat.

"Get out of the water!" I shouted again. Lucy and Gael were already to the lift, and the thing was closer. I dove under the water and mimicked the way mermaids swim, moving faster.

I saw a splash off to my right, and caught sight of Caspian in the water. I came above the surface to find him searching frantically for me. "Cas!" I shouted at him. The relived look on his face was short lived as I saw the shadow that cast out in front of me. Lucy and Gael screamed. I turned around to see a giant sea serpent looming over me. My eyes grew wide and it hissed at me. Caspian grabbed my arm and yanked me onto the lift. His sword was raised and we all held on as we were lifted up. The serpent hissed again, and the girls screamed. Arrows were being shot from above as the thing took bites out of the ship. Once we were on board, Remy's dad came and took her down to a safe place.

"Lucy, stay with her!" I shouted, she nodded and followed after them. I ran and grabbed my bow, just as the main mast was taken down. Edmund and Peter slashed at the creatures head while Caspian tried to get a jab at its neck. It aimed for its eye and released my arrow, hitting my target. The creature faltered back and Edmund jumped up and cut its throat. The serpents head fell off and rolled across the deck. Its body fell backwards into the water with a splash.

**Oooh, cliffhanger! If you wanna find out what happens, check back in next Friday! ;) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Woo! Yeah!" Edmund shouted, punching at the air with a smirk of his face. Peter and Caspian smacked him on the back in congratulations. Edmund had slain the sea serpent.

"Oh gosh, are you alright?" I worried over my brothers, while I hugged Edmund.

"Yes, I feel awesome! I can't wait to slay my next monster." Edmund shouted, wiping off his sword.

"Oh boy, this is just like the dragon all over again." Peter rolled his eyes. I nodded my head in agreement.

"What dragons?" Caspian asked, looking as sexy as ever.

"Back in the Golden Age, there were dragons on one of the Islands. We went to fight them, and, well… Edmund killed the first one. He had a taste for victory." I explained.

"Yes, and it was hard to get rid of!" Peter put in. Lucy and Gaelcame running up then, and I hugged Lucy.

"Are you alright?" I asked them both. Lucy nodded and Gaelran for her dad.

"You know what this means?" Drinian came up, poking at the beasts head.

"Nope," Lucy answered immediately, shaking her head.

"It _means_," Drinian said, a little exasperated. "That we're close."

"O…kay. So, we're more likely to run into sea monsters now?" I asked, pulling my arrow out of the serpent's eye. Lucy made a disgusted noise that I echoed as I wiped the eye and blood from the arrow and put it back into my quiver.

"Yes, we are. They say that the dangers of the sea between here and the Island of Voices range from sea serpents, to undead pirates." Drinian explained. Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

"Undead pirates?" She asked skeptically.

"Aw yeah! That would be so cool!" Edmund shouted.

"It would be," Caspian and Peter agreed. I just rolled my eyes and went below deck.

Later on that day, after the head had been chucked overboard and the men began working on the mast, and other things that needed repaired, Caspian found me down in the cargo area of the ship, checking to make sure that all of our food and other cargo were safe.

I was checking things off of the list when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I smiled.

"Hey you," I greeted him, leaning into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head.

"Lucy told me something," He started, causing my curiosity to flare. I turned around in his arms to look at him. Goodness, did he make my heart stop!

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"She said that she dreamt of Aslan last night. He told her that everything was going to be different, that the four of you would be faced with a choice. And then she said something about two destines, that one would alter the future of Narnia." He paused, and looked to the ceiling, as if trying to remember. I waited patiently. "And then she got distracted by the idea of braiding a Minotaur beard, and left." He looked back at me with a smirk. I laughed lightly, and leaned my forehead against his chest.

"How can she tell someone something so important, and then run off in search of something so trivial? We already tried once to braid a Minotaur's beard!" I shook my head at the memory and Caspian laughed.

"Why am I surprised?" He laughed again, and then took a step back, so he could look me in the eyes.

"I wonder what it means. And, I wonder why she didn't tell me. There had to be more to the dream—something more important, and she's just not telling. It must be big; otherwise, she'd tell me."

"Hopefully it involves you, staying with me." I looked away from his gaze, embarrassed. He kissed my cheek, and then along my jaw. By the time he got to my lips, I had completely forgotten where I was, or what I was supposed to be doing.

**Oh Caspian, you hunk, you. Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update; I got lazy! ^_^ Review darlings! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it's been taking me forever to update.**

Four days later, we spotted another ship. Of course it's the undead pirates! Why do you even have to ask? What else would it be?

By the time that we had seen the skeleton caption in the telescope, everyone on deck was on red alert, readying for battle.

Caspian started shouting orders while he, Peter, and Edmund went to suit up.

"Lucy?" I called after her. She stopped walking away, and met me half way, near the mast. "Lucy, I really want you to be in this fight, because it'll be good experience. However, someone needs to stay with Gael." I told her, moving us off to the side while men ran past.

"Well, duh. I was already planning on it. We'll go find a good hiding place and stay there. I'll take my weapons, just in case." She nodded and ran off to find Gael, yelling, "Good luck," over her shoulder.

I ran into the State room, right into Caspian. He caught me before I fell backwards.

"Sorry, my armor was in here." He explained, steadying me.

"That's alright; it is your room, after all." We heard the men out on the deck shout that they were closing in. "You should be out there—I'll be suited up in a minute." I said, trying to step away from his arms. He didn't let me go though. Instead, he pulled me in and kissed me fiercely.

"Be careful," He said, before heading out the door. I stood there for a second before I started getting on some of the smaller pieces of armor.

It wasn't long before I was out next to Edmund, Peter, and Caspian. I stood ready, but I hadn't pulled out an arrow. The other ship cruised up next to us, and the boney caption leaned against the railing of his ship.

"Fine sailing weather, isn't it?" He called, breathing in deeply—even though he had no nose.

"Yes, the winds are being kind." Caspian called back, tensed. I relaxed a little, sensing no real threat.

"That they are… Well, it was nice to see another ship out here, haven't in a while!" The caption shouted. "Especially a fine ship like yours… or, one with women." The caption finished, sounding slightly confused.

"Yes, well, the ship was built by Dryads. They do fine work…" The ships were slowly going past each other, and it looked like if Caspian kept up the conversation, we might not have a fight.

"Aye," The caption didn't say anything else, he just ran his boney fingers through his thin grey/white beard. The front of their ship was just passing the back of ours when the caption called to his men to overthrow our ship. Ropes were thrown up around the back of our ship, which curved up to make the dragon's tail. It pulled our ship back a little, and pulled theirs a little more forward. Caspian cursed under his breath, and Peter shouted for our men to be ready.

As the other men came crawling slowly up the rope, I pulled out Peter's sword, and ran to the ropes, cutting them free of our ship. Peter was behind me, and took his sword back after Reep came to cut the rest of the ropes.

The other men fell into the water and I shot an arrow at one that I saw climbing up the side of our ship.

It went through his mouth, and caused him to fall back. I thought I had killed him, but the man/skeleton crawled back up the side, accompanied by others with my arrow still through his mouth.

"Oh boy," I muttered.

**If you have the time, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! : )**

**S.R.M.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry it's been taking me forever to update.**

The fight began. There was really no way to stop these already dead men. Peter and Ed had just started cutting the limbs off of them, when Lucy suddenly came from below deck.

"Lucy! I told you to stay hidden!" I shouted at her, swiping at a pirate as I made my way to her. "We have to get you below deck!" I grabbed her arm and started to shove her back, but she held her ground.

"No, Su! I saw Aslan! He told me to come up here." I stopped pushing her when she said this.

"What else did he say?" I asked. A dead pirate had been closing in on us, but I hadn't noticed. Caspian jumped down in front of Lucy and I and cut the skeleton's head off.

He turned and gave me a look that said 'Be careful' and I nodded, before he ran off to jump into the middle of the fight.

"He didn't say anything else." She said with an innocent tone. I groaned and told her to stay behind me. "Really Su, I can fight now." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Lucy, these men are the undead. They can't die. You can't really fight them off, see," I pointed to the guy that Caspian had cut the head off. He'd picked his head up and was trying to get it to stay on his shoulders.

"Ew, that's creepy." Lucy responded.

"Uh, yeah." I said matter-of-fact. I started beating the zombies back with my bow as I tried to get Lucy and I onto the bridge when I felt bony fingers wrap in my hair.

"Not so fast there girly," The Captain of the undead said to me, pulling my head back. I heard Lucy shriek and could see another man holding her. I elbowed the Captain in the rib cage and felt the bone snap. He pulled on my hair harder.

"You little witch!" He spit in my face. "You'll pay for that." He pulled a dagger out and held the blade to my neck. They proceeded to drag us off our ship kicking and screaming.

Caspian hadn't even noticed.

Caspian's point of view

"They're retreating, we've won!" Edmund shouted as the last of the men scurried off our ship. We all hooted and hollered. As their ship retreated and got farther away, I noticed Susan wasn't here.

"Where's Susan?" Peter came up, echoing my thoughts.

"Lucy had come up here during the fight; she must have taken her back below deck." I said it more for myself then for Peter, the feeling of dread falling over me.

"Alright, let's go look for them." Peter said, somewhat concerned. As the two of us started to walk towards the back of the ship Ed came up and asked what we were doing. We told him, and he agreed to help look.

"I think I know where Lu's hiding place is, anyway." The three of us went downstairs and as soon as we were below beck Gael came running up to us.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter asked.

"Sh—she went upstairs awhile ago." Gael answered nervously.

"And she never came back down?" Peter asked again, worried.

"N-no…" Gael stuttered out.

"It's alright; you go find your father." I told the little girl. She ran up and out.

"Well, they aren't' down here, or above deck." Peter said angrily.

"You know what that means then, don't you?" Edmund asked rhetorically. I cursed and we all ran back up stairs.

Susan's point of view

"Well, did Aslan happen to mention the fact that if you came up stairs we'd get kidnapped?" I asked Lucy as we sat in the ships holding cell, tied to the wall.

"Nope, he kind of left that part out." She replied sheepishly. "But, I mean, there has to be a reason for this. He wouldn't have told me to go upstairs to put me in danger."

"No, I guess not… Still though." I shrugged and continued pulling at the ropes. "Hopefully I can get us free of these things."

"Why do you think they took us?" Lucy asked.

"Ransom maybe." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess they are pirates after all. The only thing they want is money…right?"

"I hope so," I finally tugged free of the ropes.

**I hope you guys liked it. I already have the next few chapters written, but reviews help me update faster! **

**S.R.M.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey…so, what'cha guys been up to?... Me? Oh, you know. Not writing for FanFiction… not finishing my story like I'm contractually obligated to do. **

**Oof… so, it's been, like, a year. Wowza. I bet you guys gave up on me. I would have given up on me too. Actually, I did give up on me. Anyway, I got a review from _All For Jesus_ and, I realized, that I kind of never finished this, and so, I checked to see how much more I had written, and it turns out I have quite a bit left. I'll just post a few chapters as a make-up. I may or may not finish this story. I just—I'm grown up now. Narnia has basically left me behind. I guess I'll probably just blow off my home work and have a Suspian-FanFiction marathon and throw myself back into the world.**

**Well, I'm pretty sure that this all sucks, but, I'll let you be the judge. **

Caspian's point of view

"Alright, so, the only way to get them back is to board the ship, right?" Reepicheep said as they all sat around a table in the captain's courters.

"It would seem so." I answered.

"Well, how do we fight them then?" He asked. There was a pause before Peter finally spoke up.

"All we have to do is keep them at bay long enough to get the girls out."

"And if we can do that, we can win." I concurred.  
>"Sire! Sire! The ship has been spotted!" One of the men yelled from outside. We all went racing out.<p>

"Pull along beside them! Men, prepare to board!" The ship was spotted going in the same direction as our next destination.

We pulled along beside them to see…

Lucy and Susan sitting down to tea with the captain and joking around with the crew?!

All of us stood there with our jaws dropped as Lucy finished her joke and everyone on board laughed. Susan took a sip of her tea before spotting us. We made it next to them and Susan called,

"Oh, hi love! It's about time you got here. We were just sitting down to tea."

Edmund, Peter and I were all in disbelief.

"Yes, yes we were. These are some fine women you have here," The captain complimented them. "They are by far prettier then any women of my acquaintance. And a lot funnier, too." He finished, taking a sip of his tea. It spilled out of his exposed rib cage onto the rotting fabric clinging to him.

"Oh, you." Lucy said, as they both blushed and smiled.

"Well, I say, we must take our leave before those boys over there start having palpitations. You'll catch more flies with honey, close your mouths." Susan hollered at us. They stood up and the captain kissed their hands before the crew helped them over onto our ship.

"It's easy waters from here on," The captain called out before waving to the girls. Their ship pulled away.

"How on Ear—," Edmund started, turning towards the girls when he seemed to fall short of words.

"Oh well, you see, when we were down in the cells when the captain came to see us and then we started having a conversation about pies, and it turned out they're half way descent people." Lucy explained. Susan nodded, and finished it with,

"They also make extraordinary tea!"

As everyone went back to their business, I tracked down Susan, who was in the wash room, folding some of the clean blankets.

She turned around to greet me, but before she could say anything, I took her in my arms and kissed her fiercely. When I pulled away, she had a surprised look on her face.

"I…" She started to say, but then her face changed from surprised to confused. "I don't know what to say." She finished. I laughed and replied,

"Then don't say anything." Before I kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Susan's point of view

Oh gosh Caspian is such an amazing kisser! These were the thoughts running through my head as I skipped up onto the main deck. "Susan!" I heard Lucy shout. I turned around to see her steering the ship.

"Oh my gosh! Lucy! That's so cool. Don't sink us." I said the last part sarcastically serious. She laughed and then I turned around to see Caspian and Peter whispering in the corner. Peter had his 'this conversation is not over until I am satisfied' face on, and so I walked over to the boys and they stopped mid-sentence.

"Plotting to over-throw the ship?" I asked with a smile. Caspian returned it and Peter gave me an exasperated look.

"Actually, love—," Caspian was cut off by the man in the crows nest exclaiming he'd seen land. Why is it that that man always ruins the moment? We all rushed over to the side of the ship, meeting Drinian who had the telescope.

"Dark Island," Drinian stated, passing the scope on to the rest of us. Caspian nodded, and then shouted,

"Lucy, bring us in."

The ship was anchored close to the shore, while we used row boats to take us all to the beach. The island was beautiful. It had what I assumed to be mountains in the background and there were trees everywhere. The beach had white sand, and the water was that clear blue Narnian water. But, still, something seemed off about the place.

We decided since it was already sunset that we'd wait until morning to go explore the island, and we set up camp. Lucy chose her favorite book and curled up with it, Edmund was sharing tales with a fawn, Peter was talking to some of the crew, and Caspian was signaling me to come away from the campfires.

I got up and casually walked off without anyone noticing. I met Caspian on the far side of the beach, where he took my hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

"What's going on with you?" I asked with a laugh as we sat down on the beach.

"I'm just happy that you are here with me," We were propped up on our elbows, facing each other. With his other hand, he reached up and brushed my hair back before resting his hand on my neck.

Before I knew it, there was a full-blown make-out session. He had pushed me back so I was laying in the said while he kissed his way along my neck and jaw.

Just before he got to my lips, he pulled back to look at me. I gave him a smile.

"If you had to choose between staying here with me, and never seeing your siblings again, or staying with your siblings, and leaving me forever, which would you choose?" he asked out of the blue. I was quiet for a long time.

"I—I don't think I could choose…" I said after a minute. He nodded thoughtfully.

"You would have to choose them." He didn't sound upset; he said it as a statement, as if it was a sure thing.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think I could bear leaving you again." He leaned down and kissed me again. I broke it this time. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a feeling that you are going to have to make that decision at the end of this voyage." He looked at me sadly.

"Yes…I think I might, too."

**A/N I am embarrassed to re-read these. I promise you, if-or- when I pick this back up, it'll be better… Or, maybe it'll be worse. I don't know. I'm a terrible judge of my own writing ability. Well, review to tell me how upset you are that's it's taken me a year to dust off already written chapters!**

**S.R.M.**


	12. Chapter 12

When we got back to the camp, I went over to Lucy. She was off by herself a little ways, still reading. I went and lay down next to her.

"Yes?" She asked, setting the book aside. I turned to look at her.

"Caspian told me about a dream you had…one where you saw Aslan?" I asked quietly.

"Yes…" She waited for me to continue.

"He told me that you said that Aslan said that we'd be faced with a decision, and that two destinies' would change the future of Narnia forever… did he say anything else?"

"Well…" She sighed deeply before continuing. "I fear that this will be our last time, forever. No more Narnia, for all of us. I'm guessing that the decision the four of us will have will be staying here for ever, or staying in our world forever." She finished, looking at the sand.

"Lucy, this _is_ our world." She still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"You know what I mean…" We faced each other in silence. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked, settling onto her blanket more comfortably.

"Sure, Lu." I cuddled up next to her, and soon after, we were both asleep.

Something kicked me in the side, and I was jolted awake. I looked up to see Lucy hovering in the air, pulling at something that was covering her mouth. I looked down in the sand to see two huge foot prints.

It took me a second to register everything, but I jumped up, picked up some near by firewood, and starting swinging it at the leg of the thing holding Lucy.

"Ow!" I heard a voice say. Just as I started to yell for help, something clamped over my mouth and picked me up. I was kicking my legs back at it, but it didn't seem to care. They carried us away silently.

Caspian's point of view

I woke up before the others, thinking that I could steal a few moments alone with Susan. I walked over to where she and Lucy had fallen asleep to see them gone, and huge footprints surrounding their blanket. I also saw one of the girl's footprints turning into a drag mark.

"Peter, Edmund, wake up!" I shouted, causing everyone to wake up. "The girls are gone!" Peter and Edmund jumped up at that, and came running over. Reepicheep and Drinian were close behind. Drinian observed the foot prints and then said,

"They say this island is haunted by invisible creatures. I guess I forgot to mention that."

"I suppose you did," Peter said, annoyed.

"Gather your weapons men; we are to go look for Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant this moment." I commanded. The tone in my voice must have stirred something up in the men, because they all ran around like mad dogs, trying to get their swords.

In less then five minutes, we were gone.

Susan's point of view

As they carried us further into the forest, the more crazy things became. They carried us to this hilly place that had what looked to be a garden around it.

They dropped us on the ground. Lucy jumped up and pulled out her dagger, but they quickly pulled it out of her hands and knocked her back on the ground.

"There is no escape," Came a voice, a very deep voice.

"We're very scary," Another voice said

"What are you?" I asked, scrambling over to Lucy.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts!" A voice shouted quickly.

"If you could see us you would be really intimidated." The deep voiced one said.

"Oh, you forgot to mention," The other one muttered before shouting, "We all are very large!"

"What do you want?" Lucy asked. It didn't take long for them to reply with,

"You'll do what we ask," They talked amongst themselves, and I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Lucy and I stood up.

"Or what?" Lucy said bravely.

"Or we'll kill you," One replied. Lucy scoffed.

"We wouldn't be much good to you dead." She pointed out. They seemed to think that over.

"Alright, then we'll just kill your friends!" One shouted.

"Oh, good idea," The deep voice one said.

"What do you want with us?" I asked, hoping for a clear answer. And a clear answer is what I got,

"You will enter the house of The Oppressor." The deep voice one said, pushing us both forward.

"What house?" I asked. I heard a few steps and then one said,

"This one," And the scenery seemed to open up like doors, and light from the house shone out. Right through the door was a staircase.

"Upstairs, you will find the book of Incantations," the deep voiced one explained. "Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

"Well put, Chief. Well put." The other one commented.

"Very," Another chimed in. And then they were all saying "Yeah," We stood there, looking inside.

"Well, go on. We haven't got all day." The other one said annoyed.

"Remember what will happen to your friends," The one called Chief said.

"You've been warned," The annoyed one finished. Then they were all saying, "Yeah" again. Lucy and I shared a look.

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" I asked smartly. It took them a second, as if they were embarrassed. Then Chief said,

"We can't read." Then another said,

"Can't write either, as a matter of fact."

"Or add," Another one added. Then there was a faint, "Yeah".

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked gently. Their next words came from Chief.

"Beware the Oppressor."

"He's very oppressive." The other one said, scared.

"'What make's the unseen seen' got it?" Chief reminded us.

"Don't forget!" The other one shouted. Lucy and I looked at each other again, and I took a deep breath. Then we turned towards the door and walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

The doors closed behind us, and we headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a long medieval looking, dark hallway, that lead to another door that was propped open slightly.

"I suppose we look in there?" Lucy asked. I shrugged, and we continued towards the door. Our foot steps echoed slightly, but no one came running in to kill us.

Inside the room, the walls were lined with books, and in the center, a stand held a big book that had a light directly above it. We moved towards that. When we got up close, there were letters tossed all over the front, slightly covered in dust. Lucy blew the dust away, and as she did, the letters turned into words.

"The Book Of Incantations," I read aloud. Lucy undid the lock, and we opened it up. The first page read 'The spell that cureth toothache.' We both laughed and continued through the book. We saw things such as a forgetting spell, a moon spell of some kind, and then Lucy stopped at a Snow Spell.

"_With these words, your tongue must sew,_" She started reading, "_For all around there to be snow._" She gave me an amazed look and then we looked at the black blank page that was opposite the words.

A snow flake fell and hit it. We shared an amazed smile, and then turned and looked up at the ceiling. Snow started raining down. And soon, all around us there was snow.

"Wow," I said as we laughed. It was an amazing wonderland. We looked back down at the book that was now covered with snow, and I blew on the pages. Suddenly, they all started turning rapidly. I slammed my hand down on a page to stop it from turning. Voices started whispering, and we were looking around frantically. No one was in sight. Lucy gave me a frightened look.

I looked down at the page. "_A spell to set you free, and make you see, your hearts wildest desire._" I read. The picture on the other page blurred, and soon an image showed up of Caspian and me, cradling a baby. The room we were in looked like the nursery that Peter and I stumbled upon when we were searching for Miraz in the castle.

"Oh, Su…" Lucy whispered, despair clear in her voice. The sight of the picture made my eyes well up with tears.

"I could have that…" I heard myself say. I wasn't even thinking. As the words fell out of my mouth, the picture disappeared and turned back to what it was originally. "No, wait!" I shouted at it. I repeated the words but it wasn't showing up again. I ripped the page out of the book, and then the pages were flipping wildly again. And there was a roar, a load ear-piercing roar.

"Susan…" I heard Aslan say.

"Aslan!" Lucy and I both shouted, looking around. I suddenly felt very ashamed of myself and looked back to see the pages fall to a halt.

"I'm so sorry," I said to the air, and to Lucy. Lucy gave me a hug.

"It's alright… I would love to see that be a reality too…" She comforted me. I laughed slightly, and we went back over to the book. I dropped the page next to the book.

Voices whispered again. Lucy and I reacted the same, looking around and such. Again, no one was there. Suddenly, the voices stopped. We looked at the page.

"_A spell to make the unseen seen_," Lucy read. "Finally, we found it!" She exclaimed. I turned to look at the spell.

"_Like the 'p' in psychology,_" I started. "_The 'h' in psychiatry, invisible ink, and the truth in theology…_"

Caspian's point of view

We followed the foot steps to a very garden like area, with oddly shaped bushes and hills.

"Caspian, Peter!" Edmund called our attention. "Lucy's dagger," He picked it up to show us. We all shared a look. Then, out of no where, spears came flying at us. We all just nearly dodged them. Our swords were out in an instant.

"Stop right there or parish!" A voice yelled. My sword was yanked out of my hand, and something hit me in the face. I barely noticed that the same was happening to everyone else.

We were all being beaten, badly.

Susan's point of view

"…_The spell is complete._" I finished "_Now all is visible_." We looked at each other, and then a book ladder began moving and a floating book appeared. The book was dropped and we watched the invisible person move across the room. It went and picked up another book, and while doing so, took the shape of an older man.

He had short brown hair and a scruffy beard. He was wearing a cloak, bent over the book. He hadn't seemed to notice us, even though he was turned towards Lucy and me.

The closer he got, the more nervous Lucy and I became. Suddenly, he looked up at us.

Caspian's point of view

I was lying on the ground, looking around at our invisible enemies.

"What kind of creatures are you?" I asked.

"Big ones," They replied. "With the head of a tiger and the body of a…" the one that was speaking trailed off, uncertain.

"Different tiger!" Another finished for him.

"You don't want to mess with us!" The first one said proudly.

"Or what?" Edmund asked.

"Or I'll claw you to death!" One said. As this was said, the creatures came into view. The sight we saw was a dwarf with one large foot holding another one on his shoulder that had what looked to be a shovel in his hand. He was the one speaking to Edmund.

Another one came into view, the exact same image, saying "I'll run my tusks right through you."

Then the same image came in again while the dwarf looking thing said, "And I'll gnash you with my teeth." Another set came into view saying,

"And I'll bite you with my fangs. Grrr!" Peter and I shared an amused look.

"You mean, squash us, with your fat bellies?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" One shouted, taken off guard. Then they all started saying, "Fat bellies?"

"Or tickle us with your toes?" I asked. One of them yelled, and fell off the shoulders of another.

"What have you done with my sisters, you little pip-squeak?" Edmund asked, running up to the one that fell on the ground. He pointed his sword at the creature. I pulled mine and held it at his head.

Peter pointed his at its throat. "Now, calm down." The thing said.

"Where are they?" Peter shouted at it.

"You better tell them!" One of the others shouted, concerned.

"Yeah, Chief, tell him." Another said, just as upset.

"Well?" I asked. He looked around at us all.

"In—in the mansion." He said, scared.

"What mansion?!" Edmund shouted at him. Peter looked around, as did I. But, there was no mansion.

Suddenly behind us, a large house faded into view. "Oh," Edmund said. "That mansion." Lucy and Susan came walking around the bushes from the mansion then, accompanied by a man. The creatures began shouting,

"The Oppressor! The Oppressor!" While hopping around on their giant feet.

"Lucy, Susan!" Peter and Edmund said, hugging their sisters. The man bowed to me.

"Your Majesty,"

"Peter, Ed, Caspian," Lucy said. "This is Coriakin. It's his island." We bowed back, but one of the large footed things shouted,

"That's what he thinks! You have wronged us, magician." Coriakin stepped forward, towards the thing.

"I have not wronged you." He began calmly. "I made you invisible for your own protection." He kept walking towards them, and they hopped around him frantically.

"Protection?" One asked. One of them shouted that it was a myth and said 'the oppressor' again.

"I have not oppressed you," Coriakin said.

"But you could have, if you'd wanted to!" one of the things shouted at him.

"Oh, Cas, they're called Dufflepods." Lucy supplied me with.

"Ah, thank you." Coriakin pulled out some white fuzz of some sort and said,

"Be gone!" While throwing it at them. The Dufflepods freaked out and started hopping away.

"What was that?" Susan asked. Coriakin smiled.

"Lint." The girls laughed and then we followed him back to his house


	14. Chapter 14

We walked back into the now visible mansion, and Lucy asked, "What did you mean you made them invisible for their own protection?"

"It seemed the best way to protect them from the evil." Coriakin replied simply. Edmund picked up his step and matched his pace with Coriakin.

"You mean the mist," He stated matter-of-factly. We came back to the big library room at the end of the hall.

"I mean," Coriakin replied. "what lies behind the mist."

The room had changed in our absence though. The lights had been dimmed, but the walls had a water-like effect. Like when the sun reflects it. I shared a look with Peter while Coriakin grabbed a scroll-looking thing and unrolled it. He threw one end, and it stretched on—about twenty feet. It lay perfectly on the ground, and took on a map like image.

We all gathered around it, and I recognized the camp from our first time in Narnia. The map was moving, the people coming to life. It panned over to the battle, and I had an aerial view of Peter and the Narnia troops charging off to meet the white witch and her army.

"This is the source of your troubles," Coriakin stated, causing the map to change. It panned across bodies of water and came across an Island. Coriakin walked on the map, and came around the image of the Island. "Dark Island," He started. "A place where evil lurks—it can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness." I looked to Caspian, and he had a worried look on his face.

"It sucks the light from this world," Coriakin finished. We were all silent for a second.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked shyly. Coriakin put his hands behind his back and walked around the map.

"You break its spell," The magician stopped, and pointed at Edmund. "That sword you carry, there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked, his hand tightening around the hilt of the sword reflexively.

"Yes," Coriakin responded. He didn't say much more, but Caspian caught on.

"The six lords, did they pass through here?" He asked, walking and standing next to me.

"Indeed," said Coriakin. Caspian seemed pent up with these one word answers, but kept calm.

"Where were they headed?" He asked, shifting his weight impatiently.

"Where I sent them," Coriakin fluttered his hand in the air, and the map changed again. "To break the spell," He started back up. "You must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware; you are all about to be tested." He finished, and collapsed his hands back behind his back.

"Tested?" I prompted, wanting to know the rest. He turned and walked towards me, stopping just a foot in front of me.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He leans in closer and then says, "Be strong, don't fall to temptation." He pulled back sharply and turned to Caspian.

"Don't fall to…temptation," Peter's voice faded into the background. We all turned to look towards him. He had a black note pad flipped open and a pen. He finished scribbling and then looked up.

"Where did you find that?" Coriakin asked him.

"Oh, you mean my new note book? It was on that table over there." Peter pointed the pen towards an end table.

"That was my new note book." Coriakin sighed. Peter's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, sorry. I just figured I should write all this down…it seemed kind of important."

"This is very important!" Coriakin responded in a shout. He turned back to Caspian. "To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." Caspian looked to Edmund, and he stood straighter. I looked to Lucy, and she was looking at the floor.

"Defeat the darkness…inside yourself. Got it," Peter smiled.

**A/N I just want to say that I am in love with Peter. He is so goofy. I know it's nothing like he is in the movies/books, but, my younger sister and I used to play Narnia and this is how she made Peter. I cannot write him any other way... Okay, well, that's not true. This is just so much more fun!**

**REVIEW or else I will shave Caspian's head!**


	15. Chapter 15

Once we were back on the Dawn Treader, we headed out. That night, a huge storm rolled in. The men were courageous and fought to stay on deck. Lucy and I helped as much as we could, but we soon learned that we needed to watch after Gael.

She was terrified of storms, and Caspian or Edmund, or Peter would always end up shoving us inside to make her stop screaming.

By the next night, the storm had gotten progressively worse. I was down in the warmest room on the ship; the 'laundry' room. It housed all of the sheep skin blankets for the extra cold nights. It was as far away from the whooshing as you could get and it was the room that was easiest to forget the rocking.

I lay back on the pile of sheep skins, a book in hand. I could hear the footsteps of the men rushing around on deck, trying to keep the ship together. It didn't seem right—that I was down here, warm and dry, when my brothers, Caspian, and our crew were up there freezing and wet. I sat up then to go out and help, when the door flew open.

There stood Caspian, his shirt in his hand, and a towel in his other.

We both turned beet red when we saw each other. I tried desperately not to stare at his exposed chest.

"I am very sorry; I didn't know you were in here." He said, making a move for the door.

"No, it's fine. I'll go. You need the warmth more then I." I stood and started to walk towards the door when the ship lurched unexpectedly, and sent me stumbling forward. Caspian caught me and pulled me against him, holding us near the wall until the ship evened out again. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him, and could smell the salt water mixed in with his usual comforting scent.

I looked up at him, and we locked eyes. I cleared my throat and took a step away from him.

"Thanks," I said, looking at the wall behind him, too embarrassed to actually face him.

"You are welcome," His familiar Telmarine accent filled with embarrassment as well.

"Well, I'll just be heading out," I went for the door again, and when I made it just outside the room, I heard Caspian call,

"Wait," I turned around reflexively, and saw him sliding on a dry shirt. "You don't have to go." I hesitated in the darkness of the hallway, looking at him in the doorway, the light from the oil lamp lighting the door behind him.

"Please, don't." He almost begged. I couldn't see his face, but I didn't even have to. I nodded my head and walked back to him. When I got close enough he wrapped me in his arms. "Don't ever go," He whispered in my ear.

"I won't," I replied. His head was bent over mine, and his wet hair tickled my neck. He buried his face in my shoulder, just like he had before I'd left the last time.

Only now, he was changed—older.

I'd been gone three years, and yet he still loved me. He loved me more—it seemed— then he had before I left. He pulled back from me slowly, and his face looked pained. I reached up and brushed away some of his hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. The rocking of the ship made it hard for us to stand, and with the door open, the sounds of the storm became louder. He sighed and shut the door before walking over and sitting on the sheep skin. I leaned against the pillar that held the oil lamp, trying to steady myself.

"I will fail at this, Susan." He stated; his head in his hands.

"Fail at what?" I asked gently, moving next to him. I took his hands away from his face and held them in mine. He looked at our hands for a moment, before looking up at me.

"I will not be able to face this evil. I am not as good of a person as I look." He smirked, but it was a sad smirk.

"Caspian," I sighed. "You can't think such things. Would you die for Aslan?"

"Of course I would," He replied easily.

"Then you are the good guy. He will help us with this, alright? There has not been one time when he has failed to help us." I said to him. He shook his head.

"I know it's hard to see now," I continued. "But this storm will pass—we will finish this quest, defeat this evil, and then get you back to your kingdom before Trumpkin has time to paint DLF all over the city." This time when Caspian smirked, it was genuine.

"You mean our kingdom, my Queen." Caspian corrected, taking my face in his hands. I smiled. The door burst open then, causing us both to look over.

"I've seen Aslan!" Lucy shouted.

**Well, I leave you now at a relatively good stopping point. I mean, it's kind of a cliff hanger. But, I mean, you get some Suspian goodies. Yay!**

**My dad just caught me not doing my homework, so, I'll post more later. GOODNIGHT! Peace, love, review.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ro Mance**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded the last few pre-written chaps that I have. I am just SO embarressed by them. They're from quite a while ago, and every time I go to read it before uploading, I just blush and forget about it. I can't believe anyone will still read this, but, if I get enough reviews saying that you guys want me to just finish this, then I will. But know that the writing style might be a little different. I wrote these chapters over two years ago, and I feel my writing style has changed. Anyways, for any of you still reading, here are the last few chapters that I have. **

"You've seen him?" I asked as the rest of my siblings piled into the room.

"What was going on in here?" Peter asked angrily. Caspian gave him a look.

"Nothing Peter, don't get your panties in a bunch." I rolled my eyes at him. "Now what's gone on?" Edmund came and plopped himself down on the sheepskins while Lucy practically danced to stand in front of us.

"Well, Gael was telling me this story and it was really boring, and so, I fell asleep." I gave her a disapproving look, and Caspian stood up to lean against the wall.

"Anyway," Lucy continued. "Aslan was there, and he was telling me how it was all going to work out! He told me that I had to keep it all together. He also said that we would need to learn to forgive to reach the end of the world." She nodded her head excitedly. We all looked at each other.

"That's something to keep in mind," Peter said, moving away from the door jam. "Come on Lu; let's get you back to the state room. You need just as much sleep as the rest of us." Peter put his arm around Lucy and led her from the room.

Edmund sat there on the sheepskins awkwardly for a moment and then looked between Caspian and I. "Right…" He drawled out, and then got up and left, sneakily closing the door behind him. I shook my head and looked at Caspian, who was still leaning on the wall. He was smiling at me.

"Well, I think I better go help get the girls to sleep." I stood up and started for the door, but Caspian was quicker, and grabbed me around the waist.

"Not so fast," He said before pulling me into a kiss.

Caspian's point of view

The next night, the rocking of the ship was incorporated into my nightmares. I was a child again, and I was in a boat on the great river. On the shore stood my father, and my uncle, and I kept trying to get to shore, because I knew that Miraz was going to kill my father, but the boat was rocking too violently and the waves were too loud for him to hear my screams.

Then Miraz crept up and pulled out his sword. Just as he raised the sword, I felt an urge to kill him. I wanted blood. I awoke with a startle, to find Edmund awake in his hammock next to me, and Lucy standing over him. Peter stirred on my other side, waking as well.

"I had a bad dream," she said quietly.

"Let me guess, you did as well?" Edmund asked both Peter and I. Our faces must have proved it, because he said. "Either this storm is making us restless, or something is messing with our minds."

By the look on his face, and his unsheathed sword, I'd guess he had a bad dream as well.

"Where's Susan?" Peter asked groggily. I looked back over to realize that Lucy was indeed alone.

"Yeah, why didn't you wake her up?" Edmund asked, putting his sword away.

"She wasn't there," Lucy shrugged. "I assumed I'd find her here." Edmund turned around to look at the both of us, the concern on his face evident.

"I will go find her," I volunteered. Peter and Edmund nodded.

"Come here Lu, you can sleep here with me." Peter said, making room for Lucy. She didn't hesitate to climb around Edmund and go get in Peter's hammock.

I got out of mine and slipped on my boots and coat.

"Do you want help?" Edmund asked, about to settle back in. I shook my head no. "Night then," He covered his head up and snuggled into the hammock. I walked around him and went out the door.

The first place I looked was the State Room, just to make sure that she really wasn't there. I doubted that she'd be up on the main deck, but I went to check anyway, fighting the rain and cold to make sure she wasn't up there.

The men on night shift didn't even give me a second glance. I checked the Captain's courters, but it was empty—Drinian still being on deck.

I left and went below deck again, feeling my way along the wall. I should have brought a lamp. Light suddenly intruded in the darkness. I could see it coming under a door. I went and pushed the door open, realizing I was again in the clothes room. And there she lay, asleep on the sheepskin. I sighed in relief and came in, closing the door behind me. I took my jacket off, so it wouldn't get the blankets wet and lay down next to her, careful to keep my boots off the bed.

I stroked her hair. She seemed upset. Her eye brows were pulled together, and at my touch, she flinched. She stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. I held my breath; hoping she couldn't see just how much she captured me.

"Lucy had a bad dream, and came to wake up Edmund. She didn't know where you went." I explained while she looked at me. Her eyes went from confused to upset.

"I shouldn't have left; it's just that she and Gael were both kicking me, and I couldn't sleep." She sat up, and her hair—which had been pulled back all day—fell loosely around her shoulders. It took my breath away. I sat up next to her.

"It's alright; she's bunking with Peter tonight. We all had nightmares," She sighed and laid back. I leaned over her, and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Me too…" I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Would you rather sleep here tonight, or do you want me to take you back to the State room?" I asked her. She blinked a few times before replying.

"I'd rather stay here, if that's alright." I nodded and started to get up. "You're not leaving, are you?" She asked me, pulling the sheepskin around her. My heart jumped into over drive.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, a little unsure.

"It's a little scary down here," was her reply. I took it as a yes and took my boots off. I laid back and got under the sheepskin with her. She moved in closer to me and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her, and closed my eyes.

And the rest of my sleep was free of nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17

Susan's point of view

Five days passed, and the storm was still going strong. We were all in the Captain's courters, sitting around on the window seat. We were taking turns telling stories. Drinian bust into the room then.

"Your Highness, we're low on food supplies, the men are tired. This is the last chance to turn back." Caspian stood up, letting go of my hand, to stand in front of Drinian.

"What are you suggesting, Drinian?" He asked with a tone I'd never heard him use before.

"The sea can play dirty tricks on the crews mind, Sire." He replied curtly. Caspian didn't say anything for a moment.

"We will continue on; this storm will pass." Caspian finally decided, taking his seat next to me again.

"I just thought you might want to know that some of the crew think—," Caspian jumped back up.

"Do you mean to tell me that there is mutiny aboard our ship?" It was more of a challenge then anything. Drinian stood up straighter.

"There will be no mutiny aboard my ship," Drinian said.

"Good then; we'll continue on." Caspian finished. Drinian stood a moment longer, and then left. But, the tension lingered. Caspian sat next to me stiffly, and I took his hand. He took a deep breath, and we all sat, waiting. I realized we were all staring at him.

"Edmund, you were saying?" I shifted the attention back onto Edmund's story.

"Right!" Ed picked up enthusiastically. Caspian squeezed my hand in thanks, and then I focused on the story.

The storm lasted for fourteen days and nights. Many nights, Caspian and I slept on the sheepskin, and if we didn't sleep in there, we met in there before bed. It became our haven. Each night, Caspian would ask, "Can I ask something of you?" and I would always reply,

"Anything," And he'd start to ask one thing, to instead ask something trivial. I became so used to it, that when he asked, I always knew not to expect the real question.

That last night of the storm, he did it again. Only this time, the question that he asked was not so trivial.

"If you had to stay here with me, and leave your siblings, would you be upset?" He'd asked me a question similar to this before.

"I don't know… I doubt it. Getting to stay with you could never make me upset." He kissed my jaw and then closed his eyes. I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight, my love." He said, yawning. I laughed.

"Goodnight, Caspian."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, we were all so relived that the storm was gone, we hardly noticed that we'd spotted land.

"Which Island is it?" Lucy asked as we passed around the telescope.

"I do not know… we are still trying to figure out where we are exactly." Caspian told her.

"Well, there really is only one way to find out where we are," Peter said. He and Edmund grinned. Reepicheep, who was standing on the railing, said,

"I'll get the buoys ready!" and scurried off. We all shared an amused look before laughing.

"I'll go help him," Edmund said, running after the mouse.

We all stood on the shore, looking inland. Everything was dirt. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere. "Where to now?" Lucy asked.

"There's only one way to go." Edmund responded. He and Peter shared a grin and started off. I rolled my eyes at Lucy and we followed behind the boys.

The only real landscape was a mountain range, and we started climbing up. It wasn't long until Peter found rope tied around a thick boulder.

We followed it around to a hole in the ground. "How deep do you think it is?" I asked.

"Let's find out." Caspian picked up a rock and threw it down the hole. We listened to the clacks until it stopped.

"Doesn't seem too far." Peter said, picking the rope up. "Besides, it has to be cooler down there than it is up here."

Peter went first, and then Lucy and I went. I looked around as Edmund came down the rope. The cavern was huge, and I could hear water trickling somewhere near-by. Edmund started forward around an outcropping of rock when Caspian came down.

"What's that?" Peter asked, coming up behind Edmund. I walked over to see a deep pool of water. At the bottom stood a statue of some kind.

"I don't know…. It looks like some sort of gold statue." Edmund responded, echoing my thoughts.

"Be careful." I said as Ed ripped off a vine on the wall and dipped it into the water. Before it was half way under, it started to turn gold.

"Look out!" Lucy shouted, causing Ed to drop the vine. It changed into gold completely. All of us stood around silent.

"He must've fallen in." Caspian said quietly. Lucy's hand gripped my arm.

"That poor man." She stated. I looked closely at the statue. On the front of his shirt was a crest. I moved closer and realized where I'd seen it before.

"You mean, poor Lord." Caspian came to look over my shoulder, and I took a step back to step next to Lucy.

"That's the crest of Lord Restimar." He exclaimed. Peter's arm shot out and he pointed down into the water.

"Look! His sword!" Edmund unsheathed his sword and dipped it into the water.  
>"Are you mad?" I started to reach for him when Peter's hand came down on my shoulder.<p>

"Look, its not turning to gold." He said. Edmund pulled Lord Restimar's sword from the water.

"Both the swords are magical." Lucy stated. Caspian reached out and took the sword from Edmund.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." I said softly, looking down at Restimar. On his face there was a look of agony. It probably hurt to turn to gold. Your whole body solidifying. I shuddered.

"Maybe…" Edmund replied, a tone to his voice I hadn't heard since he was very young. Chills crept up my spine and I looked over my shoulder, expecting to see the Angel of Death. All I saw were shadows.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked. He seemed just as wary as I was. Ed picked up a shell that sat on the edge of the pool and reached to dip it in.  
>"Edmund!" Lucy shouted at him. He pulled the shell out quickly and set it on the ground before it turned to gold. All of us stood quietly, watching him.<p>

I could hear his breathing hitch and suddenly become labored. Images of him turning to gold flashed in front of my eyes.

"Edmund?" I reached for him, about to set my hand on his shoulder when he jumped up.

"Whoever has access to this pool…could be the most powerful person in the world." I stepped away from him.

"Edmund, you're a King." Lucy pointed out. He turned crazy eyes on her.

"Lu, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with." Lucy and I shared a horrified look. I turned to Peter, who was studying Caspian. Caspian had a look of hatred on his face.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." His voice was chilled. Edmund spun to face him.

"Who says?" He challenged. This could not end well, I thought.

"I do." Edmund scoffed at Caspian. His eyes turning darker with his anger.

"I am not your subject." Edmund responded. Peter opened his mouth to speak when Caspian beat him to the punch.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me? You doubt my leadership."

"You doubt yourself!" Edmund shouted.

"Ed!" Peter hollered. Caspian lifted Restimar's sword, pointing it at Edmund.

"You're a child!" He shouted. Edmund pulled his sword out, facing off with Caspian.

"Caspian!" I shouted at him, but he didn't even acknowledge me.

"And you're a spineless sap!" Edmund retorted.

"That's enough!" Peter shouted at the both of them. He moved to grab Edmund, but Edmund shoved him off.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle! First Peter," Edmund said.

"Hey," Peter held his hands up, a look of hurt on his face. "What did I do?"

"And now," Edmund carried on as if he hadn't heard Peter. I was starting to wonder if he had. "It's you. You know I'm braver than both of you! Why did you get Peter's sword? I deserve a Kingdom of my own! I deserve to rule!" Spit flew from his mouth as he shouted. The venom in his words was sickening. To hear him say such things caused my heart to break.

"If you think you're so brave, why don't you prove it?" Caspian shouted back, lunging forward. He pushed Edmund back, and they engaged in a duel. Lucy screamed at them, fearful they'd get hurt. Peter tried to get between them, but he was knocked to the ground.

I waited for a pause, right when Ed was about to strike Caspian again, and I jumped between their blades. They both halted. "Stop it! Both of you." I held my hands up to ward them off. "Look at yourselves. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about." I looked at both of them in turn.

Their faces drained of scorn and became very ashamed. "Let's just get out of here." I shook my head and wrapped my arm around Lucy's shoulders, walking her towards the rope.

"Susan—," Caspian's voice sounded like his own—except full of remorse. I ignored him and Peter came over to help Lucy and I climb up.


End file.
